parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolves (Minions) Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts Trailer #1 *Narrator: Wolves. Wolves have been on this planet far longer than we have. They go by many names. Oh, Bloo... *Tony (Alpha and Omega): (Screaming) *Narrator: Oh, that one is Tony. He's an idiot. *Wolves (Alpha and Omega): Ah. *Narrator: They all share the same goal. *Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs): (Roars) *Narrator: To serve the most despicable master around. *Lyle (Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave): Yes, big boss! *Link (Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave): It's a Banana, Yummy! *Narrator: Finding a master was easy. Keeping a master, well, that's where things got tricky. *Shakey: Oh. *Narrator: But nonetheless, they kept on looking. *Drago Bludfirst (How to Train Your Dragon 2): Anubis! *Hutch (Alpha and Omega): Let a rip! *Salty (Alpha and Omega): Okay. Perfect! *Mooch (Alpha and Omega: There. *Candu (Alpha and Omega): Fire in the hole! *O'Hare: (Screaming) *Mooch (Alpha and Omega): Boo! *Wolves (Alpha and Omega): (Laughing) *Shaw (Open Season): (Screaming) *Tony (Alpha and Omega): Oh. Uh... (Laugh) (Blowing) *Narrator: Without a master, they had no purpose. They became aimless and depressed. *All: Yay! *Narrator: If this went on much longer, they would surely perish. Then one Wolf stepped forward! Humphrey felt pride. He was going to be the one to find his tribe the biggest baddest villain to serve. Garth felt hungry mostly. He was going to be the one to eat this banana. And Runt. *Runt: Huh? *Narrator: Runt was frightened of the journey ahead. *Runt: (Sighs) *Humphrey: Are you rumbling? *Runt: I'm hungry. *Garth: I think I have an empty stormach. Huh? Banana? *Humphrey: Uh, Garth. *Garth: Banana. Banana! *Humphrey and Runt: (Screaming) *Humphrey: Get it off me! *Runt: Tastey. *Humphrey: Stop. Ow! Runt! Stop it! *Runt: Yay! *Humphrey: Runt. *Runt: (Laughing) *Mr. Winnie (Open Season): (Barking)Garth: Oh! Hello, baby. We could just for today. Trailer #2 *Humphrey: Ah. (Laughs) *Garth: No, no, no, no, Humphrey. I have to do it. Wait here. (Yells) *Humphrey: (Laughs) No, no, no, no. I have to do it. I have to do it. That's funny. *Garth. (Grunting) Come on! Ugh! *Humphrey: There. Huh? *Runt: No! (Coughing) *Queen Elinor: Oh, Fergus, look! These adorable little freaks are headed to Orlando, too! *King Fergus: You're going to Villain-Con, aren't you? *Runt: Villain-Con! *Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman): I'm going to get all my favorite villains to sign my magazine! Mother Gothel! If I was a minion, that's who I'd want to work for! *Garth: Villain-Con, Villain-Con! *Announcer: Welcome to Villain-Con, the biggest gathering of criminals anywhere! *Eret (How to Train Your Dragon 2): Any evil talents? *Hookfang: (Breathing) *Eret (How to Train Your Dragon 2): Not bad! *Ruffnut (How to Train Your Dragon): What about you? Any evil talents? *Runt: Hello. La, la, la! La, la, la! Eh? *Ruffnut (How to Train Your Dragon): That's not evil, or a talent. *Runt: Ugh! *Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the super villain we've all been waiting for! Mother Gothel! *Mother Gothel: Doesn't it feel so good to be bad? *Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman): Yes! *All: (Cheering) *Humphrey: Wow! *Mr. Presitent (Monsters VS Aliens): I love you, Mother! *Mother Gothel: Work for me and all your dreams come true. Respect, power! *Garth: Banana! *Mother Gothel: Banana! *Prince Hans (Frozen): Wow, these cats are pumped! *Mother Gothel: Maybe I'll settle them down with a bedtime story? *Runt: Bedtime story? *Mother Gothel: Once upon a time, there were three little porcupets. The porcupets encountered a big bad bear who hired the three porcupets to come work for her! One day, the porcupets did something very stupid, so the bear huffed and puffed, and she blew them off the face of the Earth! The end. *Runt: (Snoring) Trailer #3 *Garth: (Groaning) *Runt: (Sighs) *Humphrey: Are you rumbling? *Garth: Huh? Banana? *Humphrey: Uh, Garth. Is that you? *Garth: Banana! *Humphrey and Runt: (Screaming) *Humphrey: Get it off me! *Runt: Tastey. *Humphrey: Stop. Ow! Runt! *Narrator: Wolves. Have you ever wondered where they came from? They have been on this planet far longer than we have. They're all different. *Wolves (Alpha and Omega): Ah. *Narrator: But they all share the same goal. *Rudy: (Roars) *Shakey: Boss! *Narrator: To find the biggest, baddest villain to serve. *Shakey: Phew. That was close. *Rudy: (Roars) *Narrator: Finding a master was easy... *Salty (Alpha and Omega): Hey! Hit the pinata! *Blue Bear (Alpha and Omega): (Roars) *Grug Crood: (Yells) *Narrator: Keeping a master... *Guard (Shrek, 2, 3 & 4): Whoa! *Lyle (Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave): (Laughing) *Link (Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave): Oh! *Candu: Fire in the hole! *Salty (Alpha and Omega): (Laughing) *Narrator: Well, that's where things got tricky. *O'Hare: (Screaming) *Mooch: Boo! *Narrator: Nope, it wasn't easy for these guys. *Wolves (Alpha and Omega): (Laughing) *Shaw: (Screaming) *Tony: Uh... (Laugh) (Blowing) *Narrator: But nonetheless, they kept on looking. *Salty (Alpha and Omega): Achoo! *Mr. Winnie (Open Season): (Barking) *Garth: Oh! Hello, baby. We could just for today. *Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Mother Gothel! *Mother Gothel: Have any of you ever dreamt of working for the greatest super villain of all time? *Humphrey: Wow! *Mr. Presitent (Monsters VS Aliens): I love you, Gothel! *Mother Gothel: These are the new recruits. *Runt: Gothel. Help! That thing is moving and I... *Mother Gothel: No, no, don't say anything. I won't understand. Do you know who this is? *Humphrey: Uh, lady with her hair? *Mother Gothel: This is Queen Elsa! *Runt: Really? *Mother Gothel: And I really, really, really want her crown! *Meldu (Dragons: Riders of Berk): You came for the Queen's crown, did you? Well, you're going to have to get through me! *Humphrey, Garth and Runt: (Laughing) *Humphrey: You're going to have to get through me! Ow! Hey! *Meldu (Dragons: Riders of Berk): You! *Humphrey: (Yells) Oh. (Chuckles) The crown. *Runt: Ooh. My man. *Humphrey: What? Say something. *Wee Dangwall: Oh! *Garth: Hi. *Humphrey: Run. Run! *Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen): Gentlemen, do not steal ladies' crowns! *Runt: King Runt! *Mother Gothel: You backstabbing little traitors! *Humphrey: Fore! *Mother Gothel: Aah! *Humphrey: Gothel! *Mother Gothel: Don't you Gothel me! I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I hate you. *Prince Hans (Frozen): This is torture! *Humphrey: Whoa! Oh. Heh heh heh. Hey, who wants to fall down? *Garth and Runt: Me! Me! Me! *Prince Hans (Frozen): Guys, cut it out! This is really unprofessional! *Runt: Whoo-hoo!. *Garth: Ah. Hmm. My ladies! Aargh! (Kissing) Movie Used: *Minions Trailers from Movies/TV Shows featured: *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *How to Train Your Dragon *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Dragons: Defenders of Berk *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *The Lorax; 2012 *Open Season *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Rio *Brave; 2012 *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Over the Hedge *Tangled *Frozen Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Despicable Me Trailers Category:Despicable Me 2 Trailers Category:Minions Trailers Category:Trailers